Good To See You Home
by Neo-Pop
Summary: Karkat misses John. His paitience pays off the day he comes home. Short, one-shot, rated T for Karkat's language.


It was cold without him here. He could hear the breeze outside brush up against his house gently. Usually he would find it calming. But without his ever-present lover, it only proved how empty this house was. He whines and sets his chin upon his folded elbows. The desk he was stationed at would creak whenever he stretched his legs out, and he swore it echoed throughout the house louder than his snarls and curses.

Sometimes when John was out like this, Karkat would worry that his matesprit wouldn't return. He thought, perhaps he had found somebody else who wouldn't scream and cuss and complain as much as he did. Gog this was depressing.

But sitting all by himself in John's room was about all he could do. He would watch movies to try and chase away the eerie quiet of this empty home, only to find himself swiftly camping out on the couch in the living room by the front door. Just... Waiting. He'd sleep as well, but he just couldn't bring himself to getting into his recuperacoon. And whenever he slept in John's bed, he would be comforted by his scent. But when he's awake, he would realize the one he wanted to see wasn't there. It often made Karkat burst into tears and bury his face into the soft, sky blue covers. He'd whisper and whimper his missing love's name, praying that he'd return safely, no matter what really. He couldn't stop himself from pacing, or bring himself to eat.

He busied himself in the daytime, finding things to take his mind, and aching heart, off of his dear heir. He'd attempt to try and learn a few chords on the piano dusting in the corner and swear about how stupid it was and why he was wasting time on such an incompetent thing. He'd go through and re-organize all of the lame DVDs on the shelves. But sometimes his heart would wrench painfully as he recalled some of the precious memories that were born from some of the scenes, whether he was complaining about the shitty dialogues or acting, or even crying hysterically into John's shoulder when a quadrant would break off. It just didn't feel right to watch something like that change so easily! Of course the derp wouldn't understand, no matter how many times Karkat had lectured him over and over again about the concept of troll romance. He'll get it one day.

Karkat whined, eyelids drooping over tired eyes. He knew he should sleep, and turn on a light for that matter. Maybe even turn off the one in the kitchen. But he just didn't seem to have the willpower to do it. Why did this have to happen whenever John flew out to do his job all the way out in Orlando anyway? Couldn't he just get some other job at a restaurant or something? Oh wait, that would mean that he'd be away all day, leaving you alone with nothing to do. You'd rather him working at home like he is now and dealing with his one a month weekly departures than missing him everyday in the daytime. He drummed his finger impatiently. John was supposed to be home today. He hoped his airplane wasn't delayed or anything like-

The flash of headlights from the right side of his house caught Karkat's eyes. He brushed it off as a passing car and let his eyes droop once again. Until he heard the bang of a car door slamming. He sat up, alert now. Could it be? He stood, nearly knocking the chair over, and hurried to the door frame of the room. His sensitive hearing picked up irritated mumbling and footsteps upon the concrete ground, finding their way to-

He's home! like an excited barkbeast, you fly down the stairs and through the bland hallways and leap squarely into John's arms as he opens the front door. It had all become a routine for John to get this sort of welcome. To be honest, he loved seeing how happy Karkat was to see him. However, he had yet to register to the force of each impact, because he had little time to brace for Karkat's famous flying hugs. He was lucky to even hit the wall, let alone catch his boyfriend.

"Whoa, hahaha, Hi Karkat! Did you miss me?" John's hand found its way to Karkat's scalp and he gave it a playful skritch as Karkat burrowed deeper into his white shirt. A loud, soothed purr escapes from the troll as he savors this touch; one that he was sure he could not live long enough without.

"Of course I did," he snaps into the embrace. "Your thinkpan should have already registered the fact that I practically suffer while you're gone." John laughed and gave Karkat a tight squeeze that the troll returned.

"I want coffee," John piped up as soon as he was released. Karkat shut the door and trailed closely behind as John went to fulfill his craving. His troll sweetheart hung around his waist, arms draped loosely around his middle as he watched John prepare the beverage Karkat could not stand, and yet drank anyways. Even though the kitchen was quiet, it was not completely silent. Their gentle breathing assured each other of their presence while as the coffee pot sputtered to life. Even though none of them spoke, their body language seemed to speak it all; the way Karkat buried his face in the back of John's neck, or tighten the embrace occasionally, or the different pattern of John's fingers as he toyed with Karkat's rough gray hands. "Would you like some too," He asked after he had poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid.

"Whatever," came the rapsy response, and John giggled as he fished out another mug from the cabinet and offered the coffee to the one behind him. He sat across the Cancer at the table, and held out a hand that the troll snatched up immediately. He smiled through the mug as Karkat eyed John's thumb as it rotated in gentle slow circles upon his. John set his cup down. Karkat did the same, fixating his red irises upon him, his ever present frown upon his face. Silence followed.

"So," John proded. Karkat's ears perked. "How are you?"

"Exhausted," he replied. He stifled a yawn.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" John already knew the answer, however.

"... Not that much," the Cancer admitted truthfully. His eyes left John's face and he gazed out the window. "It was too quiet."

"That shouldn't have been a problem," John pointed out. The troll's gaze shot back at him.

"Fuckass, I can't sleep if I can't hear your breathing." Oh. John landed a gentle kick upon Karkat's shin, which he returned a tad roughly.

"...Yeah, I have that issue too," He admitted sheepishly. "It's not the same waking up and seeing your adorable little face twitch." The statement brought up a flush across Karkat's face.

"I fucking told you, that's what grubs do."

"That's not true, I've seem Gamzee twitch loads of times in his sleep! He even sleepwalks!"

"What the fuck is sleepwalking?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Walking in your sleep." John giggled. "You talk in your sleep, Karkat. It's so cute." The blush darkened.

"I do **not.**"

"Hahaha, you do!"

"At least I don't drool from time to time like some other nooksucking moron I know."

"Okay you know what, that was only once," John countered with a playful frown. He pulled his hand away only to have it snatched back into a tightened grip.

"Once a week," Karkat snorted. Again, a peaceful silence followed as they stared into each other's soul, interrupted only by blinks. "How was the trip?" Karkat brought up.

"It was really humid in Florida," John replied with a grimace. "Hot too. You would have hated it so much, Karkat, it was terrible. Ehehe, you hair would frizz."

"It's fucking uncomfortable and you know it," Karkat snapped, eyes slitting into a sharp glare that most would find intimidating. John merely laughed and rubbed his foot against Karkat's calf.

"I missed you though," John whispered. Karkat's face softened.

"I really missed you too."

"Hmhm." It was rare for the loud troll to whisper quietly. John leaned in, and immediately Karkat copied him, pressing their lips softly against each others. Once. Twice, three times. Karkat sighed and John chuckled, running a hand through the troll surprisingly soft hair. "Let's get you to bed," He murmured, standing. "You need rest."


End file.
